She is love
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: She's got her guitar case in one hand, her future in the other, and she's never looking back. This is it. Remember Ariana Johnson. A Zack/OC story, new girl Ariana joins, and soon love blossoms between her and zack, but Ariana may be hiding something.


It was a nice day in Nashville, Tennessee; the SS. Tipton was docked at the small harbour at the edge of the town. The Crystal clear water swayed beautifully around it, a girl, aged 15, stood at the water's edge, admiring the big boat that stood before her, there was a slight breeze blowing her beautiful brown hair back, but also making her slightly cold. Never the less, she was happy to be where she was, letting her old life go and never looking back.

_Ariana Johnson _she thought to herself, the name she was now to be known as.

Inside the boat, 5 teens stood around the smoothie bar, laughing and joking around,

"Hey Bailey, I heard you and London are getting a new roommate today?" One of the teens, Cody Martin asked.

"Yeah, we are, I hope she's nice"

"I really hope she's hot" Zack Martin said,

"Well, I really hope she's a girl! I am NOT sharing a room with a boy" London Tipton, the daughter of the man who owned the boat said, getting a disgusted look on her face.

"Yes London" Bailey shook her head, confused.

Meanwhile, the brown haired girl – Ariana Johnson- walked up the gangway and into the main lobby of the cruise ship. Behind the desk closest to her, there was a short, bald, coloured man stood smiling and greeting passengers. She cautiously approached the man, her luggage behind her; she placed a hand on the desk.

"Um, hello, Mr… um…" She squinted trying to read the nametag "Mosbey?"

"Yes, hello, would you like to check in?"

"Yes please! My name is Ariana Johnson, I'm starting at Seven Seas High" she replied

"Ah yes, Miss Johnson, would you like me to show you your room?"

"Yes please, thanks"

"Not a problem, follow me this way" he came out from behind the desk and Ariana struggled to supress a giggle, he was wearing knee socks and shorts! Recomposing herself, she followed him out of the Lobby and through a door, into a massive deck, complete with shuffleboard, a hot tub, and a smoothie bar.

"This is the sky deck, and – Ah! London, Bailey" He smiled and walked down a few steps toward the smoothie bar, where she noticed 5 people, a girl with very light brown hair, who smiled at the mention of her name and had stood up, a girl with black hair, who was flirtatiously talking to the boy with sandy blonde hair that tousled out at many angles, there was also another boy with the same sandy blonde hair, only a bit scrawnier, and the last boy had glasses, braces, and wild brown hair, and as they got closer, she realised he also smelt.

Bad.

She sucked in a deep breath and followed Mr Mosbey over to the group of teens smiling as they met

"Meet your new roommate, Ariana Johnson"

"Hey Ariana, I'm Bailey Pickett!" Bailey stood up and held out her hand, but Ariana pulled her into a hug instead.

"Sorry I'm a hugger!" Ariana Gasped

"Small world so am i!" Zack said, standing up

"No Zack, just no" Cody said him too standing up

"It's ok I love hugs" Ariana Grinned, pulling Zack into a hug.

"I'm Zack martin, and this is my twin brother Cody, the less cool one" Ariana giggled and pulled Cody into a hug too.

"Hey! I have a twin brother too!" Ariana said as she pulled away from Cody

"Really? What's his name?" Woody asked

"Nick! Nick Jerry Jonas-"

"Jonas? Did you say Jonas?" Bailey asked

"No, I said Johnson, Nick Jerry Johnson"

"Oh-kay" Bailey said as if she didn't believe Ariana.

"Anyway I'm Woody!" Woody said holding out his hand, Ariana looked at it, before shaking it and wiping it on her jeans. She smiled at everyone around her and they all smiled back.

"Oh-kay, she is beautiful!" Zack said in an undertone to Cody

"I hear ya, but not as beautiful as Bailey" He replied

"So, Bailey, Lon-… so Bailey, mind taking Ariana to your room?"

"Of course mr mosbey! Come this way Ariana" Bailey said, gesturing for her to follow

"Kay-kay!" Ariana chirped before waving to the others, smiling around at them all, thanking mr mosbey and walking after Bailey

"Wooooooah" Zack said, looking at the new girl's retreating back, "Where has she been all my life?"

"Probably hiding from you," Cody muttered, walking away, going to Baileys Cabin to welcome Ariana more personally.

"So Ariana, tell me about yourself?" Bailey said as they got in the lift

"Well, my full name is Ariana Michelle Johnson, I have a twin brother named nick, and two older brothers called Kevin and Joe and-"

"Ha, they're the same names as the Jonas brothers, how strange is that?"

"Haha very…"

"Anyway carry on"

"Okay, well, I come from Nashville, Tennessee, um, my dad is in the army and in afganistan at the moment, I used to cheerlead for my school, I play soccer, basketball, baseball… I horse ride… um, I dye my hair a lot, I need glasses sometimes but I use contacts, and please don't tell anyone this but I'm dyslexic…"

"You are? Oh don't worry I wont tell anyone, if you ever need any help just ask me, I'd be happy to help!" Bailey smiled

"Oh cool thanks!"

"That's okay, you wanna carry on?"

"Yeah okay, I love art and music, I draw and sketch, I play guitar and piano, and I sing… but not in front of people,"

"Aw cool, I'd really like to become friends, how old are you?"

"Me too! Oh, I'm fourteen, nearly 15… well when I say nearly I mean in like, july" Ariana Grinned

Bailey Laughed "So this is our Cabin!" She said opening the door and letting Ariana in.

"Oh sweet!" Ariana gasped glancing around the room

"and this is your bed, this is mine, and this is London's" Bailey said pointing to the 3 beds in the room.

"Chill" Ariana Said, dumping her bags on the bed and sitting down "I've been on my feet since six this morning, worst thing" Ariana pulled her socks up and shifted around on the bed "comfy"

"I can imagine, when I first came, I was dressed as a boy, I packed mostly girl clothes, it was kinda weird."

"Oh my gosh why?" Ariana Laughed

"Because there was no girl spaces left… wait… speaking of... how did you get in?"

"Perks," Ariana Winked "I'm also going to be a waitress here"

"Oh right okay, so you wanna go back to the sky deck?"

"Yeah oka-"Ariana was interrupted by a knock at the door, so Ariana glanced at Bailey and got up and opened the door

"Oh, hey Cody!" Ariana chirped, Bailey took the time that Ariana walked up to the door to suss out the type of person she was from the way she dressed. She had on a floral dress, white, with a green and white striped ribbon around the bottom of her chest, the top part was slightly ruffled and at the bottom there was a black hem. It was paired with black thigh high socks that had little grey bows at the back, a pair of laced black and white flats, and a simple grey cardigan, unbuttoned with a thin leather brown plaited belt around her waist. **(Pictures on profile)**

She looked extremely nice, and she was extremely pretty, so far she was really nice and she had lots of colour on her outfit, she looked happy and bubbly, and she carried a certain 'sparkle' around with her, one that made even the darkest and saddest of rooms happy, she could brighten anyone's day, she had certainly brightened Bailey's.

She also had the biggest brown eyes bailey had ever seen, long thick eyelashes, simple natural makeup on, a bit of eye liner, making her eyes pop out, she had a few freckles dotted around her face here and there. She had this curly brown hair, which when highlighted in the light looked curly and slightly red, she had an odd bit of jewellery here and there, and a gold locket around her neck, and a plain white bow in her hair.

"Hey Bails, Cody's here!" Ariana grinned letting Cody in. _Bails, _Ariana thought… aw, a nickname, already?

"Oh, Hey Cody," Bailey said getting up

"I just came to introduce myself properly, my name is Cody martin, the smart twin" Ariana giggled

"I'm Ariana Johnson, pleasure to meet you"

"Want to tell me about yourself?" Ariana nodded but gesturted to the door

"For a tour of the boat… including the places we're not allowed to go?"

"Zack can help us with that, but please, go for it" Cody said, leading the girls out the door

"Well," Ariana said "My full name is Ariana Michelle Johnson, I have a twin brother named nick, and two older brothers called Kevin and Joe and I come from Nashville, Tennessee, my dad is in the army and in Afghanistan at the moment, I used to cheerlead for my school, I play soccer, basketball, baseball… I horse ride… um, I dye my hair a lot, I need glasses sometimes but I use contacts, I love art and music, I draw and sketch, I play guitar and piano, and I sing… but not in front of people, and I can't think of much else, just ask!" Ariana recited

"ah cool! Hey your brothers-"

"Have the exact same names as the Jonas brothers… I've been told…"

Cody just laughed, "Come on, I'll ask Zack to give you a tour"

"Thanks!"


End file.
